meepfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2: To Face a Godmod Prince
Meanwhile, in some desert somewhere... Echo: It is finally complete! The Death Ray is operational at last! Psyko: What a pain in the ass it was to assemble. First we spend half our funds on it, then we have to fix it up ourselves! Echo: Enough bitching, please! Thank you! Now then... it is time to test our now fully-operational Death Ray on the city of New York! Nano: Like... why New York? Like, they're always getting supernatural bad shit happening to them. Echo: Because... it... well... I... SHUTUP! DO NOT QUESTION ME AND MY MOTIVES! IT IS FOR A GOOD REASON THAT WE DESTROY NEW YORK CITY! Psyko: A cliche reason, if you ask me. Echo: Well I don't remember asking you, Repo-Man! Psyko: For the last time, I am not the Repo-Man. Echo: Talk to the hand because the face doesn't wanna hear it. Nano: Like, sir! Like, Sadow was injured pretty bad! Echo: Wait, what? How?! When?! Nano: Like, a week ago? Like, and he was run over, twice. Echo: Why didn't you tell me all this time!?! Nano: Like, my fingernails aren't going to file themselves. Psyko: Speaking of which, quit using my scythes to file your disgustingly long fingernails! Nano: Like, my razors break too easily and you have so many scythes just laying around! Psyko: You nearly broke my Hidan Scythe you flower! Echo: Enough! I won't have my evil minions bickering like a couple of children! Find Sadow at the hospital he is in and bring him back here, NOW! Nano: Like, but what if he hasn't recovered by now? Echo: Excuses, excuses... Fine, bring a quick-healing sequence with you. Psyko: So am I to fire the Death Ray? Please? Echo: You're going with him. Psyko: You never let me have anything! Nano: Like, yay! Like, it'll be a road-trip! Like, maybe we can check out some malls while we're there! Psyko: (Sighs) Hospital, in Las Vegas. What?! They exist! Sad: (Lays in bed with bandages covering his entire body) Fah: (Waits outside the door to Sadow's room) Do you think dad's gonna be ok? Wah: (Monotone voice) No. Fah: Well, I mean... He's suffered worse than this before. Wah: (Monotone) No he hasn't. Fah: Well- Wah: (Monotone) Nooo... Tsuki: (Enters with a bouquet of flowers) I wanted to visit and see if he was ok and, if so, discuss plans on compensating for the damage done to my car. Fah: Wait, what? Tsuki: His head popped my tire. I want money. Now. Fah: Woman, you ran over and nearly killed our dad! Tsuki: (Clenches fist and blasts it into Fah's face, sending him out the window at the far end of the hall) Wah: (Monotone) Wow. I am amazed. Streets below :3 Fah: (Lands hard on Tsuki's jeep, flattening it) Ugh... My back... (Starts to climb off) Sei: (Jumps out from behind the jeep) This is my cue to come out of nowhere and bring more pain to you! (Smiles and drives his fist into Fah's back. A loud popping sound is heard and he faints from the pain) My work here is done. Aha: (Exits from behind jeep) Why did you do that?! And where are we all coming from?! Is there some sort of portal behind this jeep or what?! Sei: Your questions bore me. Quick, pinky, buy me Dairy Queen for my success. Nano: Like, speaking of Queen, I was just listening to Don't Stop Me Now! (Appears standing on top of a pole waving a gay-rights flag) Psyko: You and your flowery music... (Appears in front of a Hot Topic store) Armed: (Exits from behind jeep with Xan) Where am I!? Xan: Don't look now, dad, but my Gaydar is tingling wildly. As a matter of fact, it's burning with the fiery passion of the sun. Which can only mean one thing... It's a Queen-Fan! (Armed and Sei look surprised while Aha gives a confused look) Aha: I don't understand. I like Queen! Sei: Quiet, pinky, men are talking. Xan: Who are you and what is your favourite Queen song!? Nano: Like, NanoHano and it's like, totally Somebody to Love! Xan: Meh, it was alright but I myself love Under Pressure. It even has David Bowie in it! Nano: Like, 'squeal'! Like, we totally need to hang out sometime! Xan: Just so long as you don't bring Ulqui-Mic Emo over there. (Points to Psyko, who is looking at Lamb of God tapes in Hot Topic) Sei: Enough of this foolishness. I am not getting enough screentime thus someone's ass is getting kicked... Literally! (Kicks Armed in the ass) Armed: Ow! My back! Tsuki: (Exits hospital with Wah) OH MY GOD, MY CAR! Fah: (Wakes up) OH MY GOD, MY BACK! Psyko: (Holds up a Lamb of God album CD in awe) OH MY JASHIN, WRATH! Xan: OH MY HARUHII-SAMA, MY GAYDAR! (Examines shattered Gaydar as a new figure stands above them, standing on a statue of the Virgin Mary) Kuro: Go with God, children. (Kisses his cross necklace) Xan and Nano: Great... Psyko: I'm guessing you listen to a lot of Thousand-Foot Krutch, right? Kuro: How did you know?! Tsuki: IMA KILL YOU!!! Fah: Meep... Tsuki: (Begins pummeling him while Wah watches) Xan: Why'd you have to break my Gaydar you ass! Kuro: Such devices are the work of sin! Nano: (Hides his own Gaydar) Psyko: Enough of this. Nano, let's get Sadow and get outta this place! Nano: Like, but we haven't went shopping yet! Fah: (Stops one of Tsuki's over-sized fists) Wait, why do you want our dad? Psyko: ...He reproduced? Nano: LIKE, SADOW HAS KIDS?!?! LIKE, COME HERE AND LET AUNTIE-NANO PINCH YOUR WITTLE CHEEKS! Fah and Wah: We hope you mean our faces. Psyko: Behold, I can FLY!!! (Places staff of scythe in between his legs and kicks off, flying up toward Sadow's room window. The Wizard of Oz Witch theme plays as he flies outside his window, cackling like a witch) Sad: (Muffled) What the fuck?! Psyko: Sad, open the wind- (Is kicked off course by Sei, who has jumped high into the air to reach him) Sei: I ain't gettin' mah screentime! And it's all because of this Albino mummy! (Crashes through Sadow's window and picks him up. He then proceeds to throw him out of the window) Sad: (Muffled while falling) OH MY JENOVA!!! And just like that, a dimensional portal to another realm opens up and swallows Sadow like a piece of gum in some frat boys mouth after he had just got punched in the gut! Fah: Dad! What happened!? Tsuki: Mah car! You are so paying for this! Wah: (Monotone) I am worried still. Nano: Like, uh-oh... Like, pumpkin isn't gonna like this one bit... (Pulls out pink cellphone and dials a number) Like, hello... Like, no we found him it's just- Like, just hold on and I'll explain. Like, I don't think you need to drag my mother into this but- Like, well he was gobbled up by some space-vagina thing. Like, I'm not making this up! Like, you can come on down and see for yours- LIKE, NO DON'T DO THAT! Like, we'll get him, I promise! Like, okay just sip some evil wine and we'll be right back, ok? Like, ok. Like, I love you. Like, bye. (Hangs up) Meanwhile, inside an apartment building with a broken roof Psyko: (Head is buried in the cleavage of a horrified fat woman)(Muffled) I hate my life... And in the other dimension Sadow was sucked in Sad: Woah, I'm healed! Did someone use a quick-healing sequence on me? Wait, where am I? (A young, mysterious girl appears from the shadows of his dungeon-like setting) Nyan: (Voice echoes) WELCOME TO OZ, BITCH! Sad: Oh god...